Doctor Dunkelspiel
Doctor Dunkelspiel is the main antagonist of the Swedish 2000 animated movie The Dog Hotel: A Mystic Story (in Swedish: Hundhotellet: En Mystisk Historia). He was voiced by the late Stig Grybe. Appearance He is a gray dog of unknown breed and wears glasses, wears fashion clothes with a red bowtie and vest. Personality He is known to be very sly, greedy and deceiving by tricking rich people into getting their money by selling fake copies to them including fake mummies. But he can be shown to be clearly nervous when he's about to be exposed of his plans. History Earlier in the movie he orders his minions the two waiters to get the Anubis paperweight from Sture's apartment to get the chinese wizard Ke Ping to enlarge it to make it look like a large statue intending to sell it to Mr Big, a millionaire dog with Mickey Mouse ears. When Sture arrived he told his waiters to prevent Sture from snooping around and they took Sture's car's wheels to then make it a plant house. He was also intending to sell a mummy inside a fake sarcophagus only to find it empty. After a show with Ke Ping having his act, he used a oversized mini cabbage and a broom to disguise it as a mummy. When Sture accidently got into room number 9 which he mistook for room number 6 he was accidently wrapped into the bandages and was unwrapped by a confused Dunkelspiel. During the night Dunkelspiel tries to get Ke Ping to enlarge a small mummy doll in exchange for a portrait of Ke Ping's lover. But the spell which goes haywire when the spell enlarged the doll to the size of the hotel while Dunkelspiel was trapped into the sarcophagus and scared the hotel owner. The next day Baskerville found Dunkelspiel and returned him to the hotel only to have left the bowtie in the sarcophagus. They too have set up a decoy of the enlarged postcard Dunkelspiel received from Mr Big in egypt. As Mr Big has arrived at the hotel and mistooken Sture for Dunkelspiel by handing him the money and thought Picasso the dachshund was the mummy he ordered (which was actually made by the waiters who forcibly disguised Picasso as the mummy). The next day Dunkelspiel meets Mr Big who was confused that he didn't look as he expected. They discover the mummy (Picasso) is taken away by Miss Mops and Sture who also stole Baskervilles motorcycle. But they decide to drive to the ruin to show Mr Big the statue, which has been brought into life by Ke Ping and they missed it in time. As Mr Big got impatient, Dunkelspiel offered to show him the Pyramid decoy which seemed to impress Mr Big who wants to take a closer look, Dunkelspiel tries to object to get there by warning of the Tutankhamon's curse but Mr Big sees it as a nonsense and drives there anyway. But upon getting there and Mr Big discovers the pyramids as only being a decoy, Dunkelspiel and Baskerville tries to flee from an enraged Mr Big who calls them thiefs, only to get picked up by the giant Anubis statue. Ke Ping then makes the spell to shrink the statue but then shrinks Dunkelspiel, Mr Big and Baskerville along with it and the postcard. A displeased Dunkelspiel screams at what Ke Ping has done and Ke Ping explains he just enlarge and shrinks at the same time using his spells. Dunkelspiel, Mr Big and Baskerville as seen one last time at the end with stunned expressions on their faces. Gallery wheelsteal.jpg|Dunkelspiel and his minions steals Sture's tires. Category:Animals Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy